A kryptonite arrow
by Petrobella
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! My take on how Supergirl is captured during the two night crossover event starting tonight


**My take on how Supergirl is captured in the crossover event tonight so SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CW superhero shows, just playing with the characters**

The evil Kara Danvers of Earth X is worse than when Kara of Earth 38 herself was exposed to the red kryptonite one and a half years ago.

She had lost all her inhibition, was bad but felt free and let go of all her held up emotions.

This… This was so much worse than that.

This Kara, who called herself Overgirl, is one of the prominent leaders of the nazis who only knows how to rule by fear and pain.

And then X-Kara and 38-Kara meet but not without a fight.

Though she never reveals her face when she and her goons crashes the wedding Kara is suspicious of the blonde curled flying woman in a cape and a black and red suit with two S shaped like lightning bolts. The woman comes flying in after the nazi troopers come in, proclaims who she is and why they are there. Basically she declares that Alex, Kara and the Earth-1 people are prisoners. Overgirl starts her dialog up in the air but by the time she is done she has landed on the ground and starts walking towards them.

Panic erupts with screams everywhere but Kara just calls to everyone to get out of there while ripping off her glasses. She just sense that people do that while going down the opposite way down the aisle to greet this flying woman. Who has a face mask that goes along the colours of her suit; black but the eyes alarm-red. It doesn't exactly scream safety and creep out most of the people.

They then finally come face to face with each other and while Kara only has her suspicions about who the other girl is, Overgirl knows exactly who the dress clad girl is.

"Kara Danvers. We meet at last"

Her voice is tuned in much darker which probably has something to do with the voice over recorder in her mask. They round on each other.

"Funny because I don't remember ever hearing about you. Are you on your way to some cosplay? Cause' I know a cool name: what about Super Silly? The people would love that!"

She knows that she shouldn't antagonize and make it worse. But nazis? Seriously, come on? The comment she, Barry and Oliver made at the exactly same time about the genocidal people were true. She do hate them.

Suddenly they both spring into action.

Kara use her freeze breathe at her but she quickly dodge it and it evaporates while the other girl try to land a punch on her. Which fail. The hero then uses her heat vision but Overgirl's reflexes, the same as her own, help her, and she stepp aside, watching Kara burn a hole in the wall fifteen feet away.

Kara then try one of her powers she hadn't used or been aware of since college. It was applauding to hard after one of the lectures she found out about it. At the time, the people in the auditorium had literally butt heads with each other, but could in a bigger scope push people, flying them off.

Supergirl use her Vibration powers by clasping her hands fast and hard together and waves in the air dart from them. But she remember too late about the problem with the aim. The vibration waves only go left and right and as the vibrations emanated from where her and Overgirl stand face to face it only hit a few of the troopers who went flying into to the doors of the church.

The other woman then turn her focus back on Supergirl and the two start fighting with their fists and brutal strength. They both land a couple of punches each on each other before Kara ends it. Using the same strength behind her fist like she did when she uppercutted Clark seven months ago, she punches her opponent straight in the chest and she fly backwards and land in a heap of her own, not moving.

S-U-P-E-R-G-I-R-L S-U-P-E-R-G-I-R-L S-U-P-E-R-G-I-R-L S-U-P-E-R-G-I-R-L S-U-P-E-R-

Kara sighs as she leaves STAR LABS behind, muttering about the idiocy of the plan all her friends came up with regarding Overgirl.

She told them her suspicions of who the flying woman was and when they started talking about visits from other Earths and specifically Earth-X it all made sense.

Overgirl is the evil nazi doppelganger of herself.

And they all knew the one thing that was vulnerable to Kryptonians. The mineral that was named after themselves and the planet the minerals come from. Kryptonite, and Kara was overruled regarding weaponizing the mineral. It was after all her weakness too.

But it was her against all the others. Even Alex thought it was a good plan, acted like the big sister she was, and said it would protect her. Eh… Duh! Supergirl and Overgirl will obviously come across each other again and any proximity to the Earth-X version and Kara will be affected.

So while Cisco named those he needed for his task the younger Danvers left, hearing Sara telling someone (presumably Alex) to let her go.

'With no one other of us having a specific vulnerable side that an enemy also has, it's going to be hard to cheer her up. Let her be alone for awhile to let her emotions go' 'But you don't know her like I do' yep, definitely Alex, 'she has extreme trust issues and will hold her emotions tight and will not let them go until exhaustion does' 'And who here doesn't? Most of us have been doing this longer than Kara and we all do it. Besides, doesn't you do it too?' Kara could almost hear Sara smile. 'Has she told you about Mon-El?'

Okay super-hearing off.

That was a wound that was still open and Kara didn't know when it would close.

She shut her powers down for now as the elevator opened up to the ground floor and she left the safety of the team.

Two hours later Kara finds herself just walking in Central City and coming down to the waterfront. She sits on a large rock overlooking the river, takes a deep breath and slowly blows it out.

The sun hasn't quite gone down yet even though it's november and almost 4PM. When she had first met Barry he had told her that Central City was in Missouri but she never realized how beautiful it is here.

She was a country girl at heart, what with living in Midvale her first years on Earth but had her last five years lived in National City. A bustling city filled with people behind the lights in the windows, especially at night.

It is the first distracting minutes of the walk, the rest of the 115 minutes Kara had been brooding over the decision with the kryptonite.

She still couldn't believe them, especially Alex, her annoyingly overprotective big sister, who was supposed to be on her side. She otherwise always preached about her little sister's safety and now she and the rest directly put her in harm's way.

In her mind, they didn't think Danvers could get injured, let alone die, by a kryptonite arrow, which Cisco specifically had talked about, and that Oliver never missed his target. But guess what, things doesn't always go according to plan, which last year with the Dominators would have told them, if their thoughts weren't so much in the clouds.

For some reason though, that makes Kara smile which then fades when she realize something.

The first time she met the Arrow team, Flash team and the Legends, she had kicked all their collective asses. Before they got to know her as Kara Danvers she was, to them, an _alien(!)_ that was there to train them for the upcoming battle with the Dominators. They've never seen her skin turn green, radiating from the green meteor rock in agony and passing out.

So it wasn't so hard to see why her friends thinks she was invulnerable. She had succeeded in making Tomas Corville see sense so she could make the Earth-1 people closest to her see it too. She just didn't think it would happen so soon.

S-U-P-E-R-G-I-R-L S-U-P-E-R-G-I-R-L S-U-P-E-R-G-I-R-L S-U-P-E-R-G-I-R-L S-U-P-E-R-

Together with Alex and Barry, Cisco was able to make the kryptonite arrows. But in order to do so he had first needed kryptonite. Which wasn't available on Earth-1. So Alex and Barry had gone back to Earth-38 and courtesy of J'onn Jonzz, they got some.

It is then decided that next time they come across Overgirl only four of them should be present. Oliver is the obvious choice seeing as he is the archer. But he needs to get wherever the nazi kryptonian is which Barry will help with. And Alex and Sara accompanies them in case something goes wrong.

As Cisco is working, he can still hear his friends as they are standing just outside of his workshop. He didn't mind it though seeing as it was always loud there.

When he finishes an hour later there was just one thing he wished for while working. Or, well not a wish but where was Harry? He loved bickering with him and they did work well together both in and outside of a crisis. Though best when it was.

Then, as they say it, 'something goes wrong', which the team didn't counted for would happen before their next meet with Overgirl.

Iris needs Barry because there's a problem with her side of the family and he has to go. This is where the domino bricks start to fall cause with Barry not with them everything goes sideways.

First of all, they need someone else to get Oliver, Alex and Sara to the evil Kara Danvers fast and Cisco is the best option which he takes on readily. But, secondly, they also decide to get extra backup if needed so the Firestorm duo is standing by at STAR LABS, ready to get called in.

And suddenly there's a metahuman alert for two flying women by the waterfront in an alley adjacent with the intersection of Moth Street and Bean Avenue. And that's where Cisco sees something he never thought he would see.

Supergirl getting beaten.

KARA and Overgirl are at each other and the other Danvers is back with a vengeance. Every other fist goes to Kara's face, some succeeding. She looks exhausted and that's where Oliver has enough. He pulls out one of the kryptonite arrows and starts to pull it back on the string.

Though he has evolved through the years, Oliver still has the training, the muscle memory, that Shado gave him when he first learned how to use a bow and arrow.

The wind, the aim, the target.

That's the three main things he had to think about before releasing the arrow. And he has all that done in a matter of seconds.

Right now though Kara is standing in front of Overgirl who is standing with her back to the wall and with Kara's arm to her neck. It looks like their Danvers is about to win! Even though she is really tired and with bruises covering her. And she still has her dress on.

Clearly the girl with the facemask sees all that too. She jerks away the arm pressing her windpipes and flies away. She then makes the same thing with Kara and they're now in the reversed situation.

Now is the time for Oliver to do his thing and he releases the arrow.

OVERGIRL must have seen them.

That's the only reason why she was ready for the arrow.

They are standing still and quiet, 30 feet away, not to distract Kara while she's fighting. Well, Cisco just follows suit when the others do it. It must have been when evil Kara escaped Danvers' grip and flew away that she must have seen them.

Funny thing is, their own doppelganger hadn't.

Sara can almost see the arrow just before the evil version takes it in her right hand and breaks it apart all the while holding Kara's windpipes with her left arm. And she still holds the pointy end in her hand.

If it isn't for the seriousness in all this, Sara would do something to show how impressed she was, but she didn't even look up to Ollie.

It is then the reaction happens. And 38-Kara more so than the other.

She almost wobbles forward but the nazi leader still holds on to her, hard. If she was exhausted before it was nothing compared to now with shaky legs, clammyness and and skin turning green. The last part was more so from the kryptonite than nausea. Having to survive on her own since the Gambit went down, Sara recognize all three symptoms.

Then Overgirl do something to make it worse.

She stabs Kara with what's left of the arrow.

ALEX screams internally. She didn't listen. She didn't listen to J'onn.

It was when she and Barry was back to get the kryptonite that Jonzz had taken her aside for a moment.

He had reminded her of his grudge with Clark over the kryptonite last year and that she was the one to resolve it. And how Kara's cousin would think if something exactly like this would happen when they used the kryptonite again.

She was so reckless and now her little sister was injured, possibly worse, all because of her.

'No, we think you are just going to stay away from Overgirl'

she had snapped at Kara before her sister had left STAR LABS.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

But Overgirl didn't seem to want her dead.

She only stabb her opponent once, just below the midsection on the right side. Where no organs or big arteries could bleed her out. She didn't even twist the weapon so that shards of kryptonite would be released into the body. There were only one reason why she would do that.

To keep Kara alive while she takes her away.

The other three realize that to and they finally start moving but it is already too late.

Overgirl makes one final move.

She lets go of her grip on Kara's neck but turns her so she stands in front of her and she finally sees her friends. And they see a very weak Kara.

The nazi leader then takes off her mask and they see they were right all along. And Cisco, Oliver, Sara and Alex had never seen a more freaky and creeped out version of Kara Danvers.

She grabs their Kara from behind and flies off with her.

'KARA!'

 _AN: This is my first Supergirl fanfic, let me know what you think!_

 _AN2: Also lucky you americans that can see the crossover event really soon. Have an awesome night! Me though I have to wait until tomorrow night to see it :(_


End file.
